


you're never gonna see it, you better open up your eyes

by tempestaurora



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Eating, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora
Summary: The first time it happened, Blue was in the reading room.She was nine at the time, when she felt like the world was rushing at the back of her head. Blue sounded a small gasp and she was gone.Or – not gone, not exactly. She just wasn’t Blue anymore. She was someone else, in another place, very much still there.She was in her soulmate's body, just for a moment. Just for a second.





	you're never gonna see it, you better open up your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so last night i read all of the blue & ronan fics i could find and i found this wonderful wondeful fic called "five soulmates" by chihiroslaptop and i read it and knew i wanted to write this kind of soulmate au for the same characters. they credited a fic caleld "switched" by GhostsOnSaturni for the idea.
> 
> i have written so many soulmate aus in my life but this just hurt my heart to think about and i was writing it in my head last night and i couldn't help myself but write it today
> 
> title from 'loving you's a dirty job (but somebody's gotta do it)' by meatloaf
> 
> pls enjoy

The first time it happened, Blue was in the reading room.

Across the table sat a young couple, very much in love, very much thinking this whole _psychic_ thing was a farce. Blue never understood that. How could people know that soulmates switched bodies and yet not believe in women who could tell you your future?

Blue was not one of the women who could tell the future. She was there because she was loud.

Loud in a different way to how the rest of the world was loud; loud in a quiet way.

Blue’s presence made _other things_ louder, like the future, like the strands that tangled together beneath the surface of the world and gave Maura and Calla and Persephone the ability to flip the tarot cards over with stunning accuracy. Blue was both the microphone for the cosmic energy of the universe, and the speaker.

She was nine at the time, when she felt like the world was rushing at the back of her head. Blue sounded a small gasp and she was gone.

Or – not gone, not exactly. She just wasn’t Blue anymore. She was someone else, in another place, very much still there.

For her first time switching, it didn’t feel so odd. It felt like the bones she now sat in were hers to hold – yet the place itself felt very abstract; very _not her._ Her mother, Maura, had once said that the surroundings of a soulmate could feel detached – but that might just mean that by the time you came to meet them, these surroundings meant nothing to them anymore.

So the bedroom that she now looked around didn’t mean much to her – not in the way it would if this was going to still mean a lot to her soulmate. _She had a soulmate._ The words rushed at her as she took a shaky step in her soulmate’s shoes.

There were two skateboards on the unmade bed, a pile of strewn papers across the floor; uncompleted homework and class worksheets filled with other languages Blue couldn’t recognise. There was a chunky laptop on the desk, opened to a half complete essay.

This was very much a boy’s room, she decided.

Then, her eyes caught on the sweatshirt draped across the back of the desk chair; the shirts spilling out of the drawers.

“Aglionby,” she said with some distaste, then jumped when the voice was not her own. “Aglionby,” she said again – or _he_ said, because it was a male, and there was a familiar mild Henrietta lilt mixed with a tone that felt like she should be smiling. “Blue Sargent,” she announced in this body, because she wanted to know how her name would sound on her soulmate’s lips.

She very much liked it.

It was then that Blue realised she should be searching for a mirror. She should be discovering who this person was so she could one day see them on the street and run over to announce her presence – apparently, when you met your soulmate, the world rushed at you again in that familiar feeling, but you stayed in your own body.

But Blue was feeling the strange rushing again, like she was about to slip from this body and into another, so she span to the laptop, typed out _BLUE_ and leapt back into her own skin again.

She was in the kitchen of 300 Fox Way.

In the doorway to the reading room, the couple who’d paid for their fortunes was looking at her with absolute glee. Her mother, sitting her in a chair, however, was not. And neither was Persephone and Calla, who were spaced out across the room, their brows furrowed with concern.

“What was his name?” Blue asked, because she didn’t get a look at him – because she saw a slither of pale skin and an Aglionby sweater that took up too much of her time.

The women looked at each other. “He was a little _older_ than you,” Maura said.

“Practically an adult,” Calla grumbled, crossing her arms.

“What was his _name?_ ” Blue repeated.

Maura sighed through her nose. “Noah,” she said. “And he better be the platonic kind of soulmate because he’s much too old for you.”

Blue didn’t know if she wished for the same thing. Maura and Calla and Persephone were the platonic kind of soulmates; they were bound with invisible red string of fate and undeniable love, but it had never been romantic.

 _Noah._ He was an older boy at Aglionby Academy and he was her soulmate.

“He seemed nice,” Persephone volunteered.

_Noah. Aglionby Academy. Skateboards. Seemed nice._

The next time it happened, Blue was ten and riding her bike across Henrietta. She was coming back from school, and because she was an exceptionally sensible girl, Maura trusted her to ride home from school in plenty of time.

She hadn’t switched bodies with Noah again, which was strange, because it was supposed to happen often, over and over until you met your soulmate. Some kids in her class had the switches every few weeks, others had them every other month.

Blue hadn’t had one in almost a _year,_ and she’d eyed every Aglionby Academy student she’d seen, as if she’d suddenly know which one was her Noah.

(Blue had not put eight and twelve together. She had not remembered the name of a boy her mother had seen on St. Mark’s Eve nine months before – a boy _she_ hadn’t caught a glimpse of as they trailed along corpse road, but had written the name of in a black journal – the same boy her mother had looked up the name of when she remembered and searched the papers weekly for his name to appear – _Ah, there. Noah Czerny. Missing._ )

Then, as she reached a junction in the road – one way led across town to Fox Way and the other towards the dirt tracks and trailer parks – her breath caught in her throat as her mind fell backwards out of her head.

She woke up in the body of someone with sepia skin and dusty hands. _Boy hands_ , she recognised first. _Not Noah’s,_ Blue realised next.

Two soulmates. Blue Sargent had two soulmates; one was an older boy at Aglionby Academy and the other was – who? Who was the other? Blue searched for an answer. She was in a bedroom, tiny and cramped, a toy car sitting on the only shelf beside a pile of books – textbooks, she noticed. On the perfectly made bed was a pile of homework, a pen dropped by the side as if he’d let go when he was thrown into Blue’s head.

She stood, pushing her way out the door and into the rest of the house. Or was it a house? It felt too small for that; felt like one of the trailers in the parks filled with hundreds of them. Blue blinked at the mess; it was small but cluttered, like they just didn’t have enough space for everything they needed to have. Blue recognised this look as the look of her own house.

She searched for the bathroom door, but didn’t reach it before a woman’s voice said, “Adam, you alright?”

_Adam. Noah and Adam._

She liked their names very much.

Blue looked over and slipped further down the hall of the trailer, to where a woman in a diner apron was opening a can of beans. She raised an eyebrow at Blue.

“I’m not Adam,” Blue said and the woman stopped.

“Gansey?” the woman asked.

Blue frowned. “No. Blue.”

“Blue.”

She nodded and the woman – Adam’s mother? – leaned against the counter, a hand on her hip. “Three soulmates,” she whistled. “My boy’s branching out. You a girl or a boy?”

“A girl,” Blue said, dragging her eyes from Adam’s mother to the rest of the trailer, trying to hold as much of it as she could before she would inevitably disappear. “But my aunt says gender’s not real.”

There was the sound of a scoff from the woman as Blue felt the familiar door opening in the back of her head.

“I think I’m going,” she said and then she was gone.

Blue was back on her bike and she searched for what Adam might’ve done, what message he might’ve left on her hands, but couldn’t find any. Rather, she noticed belatedly as she placed her feet on the ground – she had woken up still pedalling. Only, she was half way to the trailer park, rather than having taken the road back home.

Adam had been pedalling her towards his home, she decided.

Knowing that she had to be back at a certain time before Maura would get worried, Blue hesitated when she looked down towards the long winding dirt road. She took it anyway, just for a little, just to see if anyone was standing at the gate, waiting for her.

A car passed her on the way, old and worn. She stuck to the side of the road, eventually reaching the entrance to the trailer park. Blue’s heart was battering the inside her rib cage – what if Adam was waiting for her? What if he was standing there, looking out to see if she’d come?

And yet, when she arrived, there was no one. Just the old car, parked by the side of a trailer and a dog barking in another yard. There was shouting from one of the homes, but Blue didn’t know which.

She watched for the count of ten, then turned her bike around and pedalled the whole way home.

(She switched with Adam once every three months. On one such occasion, she blinked into existence staring at his reflection in a school bathroom. She was eleven at the time, but she had to admit that he was pretty – that he would grow into beautiful. Yet there was a large, ugly bruise on his cheek and his eyes looked empty; devoid of light and joy. She’d awoken to his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the sink.

Blue had hesitated, on that occasion, before leaning forward and breathing across the mirror. She ran her finger through the steam. _YOU ARE LOVED._

She woke up in her own body in the middle of class, the girls on her table staring at her with wide smiles.

“We just met Adam!” one of them crowed. “He completed the question you were stuck on for you!”

Blue looked down at her worksheet in surprise. She’d been stuck on a maths question for the better part of ten minutes. There, in boyish but perfectly neat handwriting, was the answer.

She smiled.)

(She did not switch with Noah.)

Then she was thirteen and lying in bed, blinking up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. They were a neon green in the middle of the night.

When Blue shut her eyes, she felt herself falling out of her body and into another.

It was bright here. Blue’s hands, pressed into the dirt, were slender and pale.

Beside the dirt, there was grass and it stretched out a long way before vanishing entirely. Blue frowned, stood and turned, her breath catching in her throat.

Somehow, she was in the sky, high up the side of a grass-covered mountain. Peaks stretched out before her in all directions, people milling across the scene, a thousand white clouds in the sky.

“Wow,” Blue whispered, taking in the sight.

Someone laughed beside her and she snapped her head to see them. They were older, maybe in their thirties, and carried a leather satchel over one shoulder. “Come on, Dick, it’s almost as if you’ve never seen Switzerland before.”

“Switzerland,” Blue breathed. Her voice was clear in a way that Noah and Adam’s were not. There was no southern drawl to her words, no comforting lilt. What was she doing in _Switzerland?_ “I’ve never seen Switzerland before.”

The man frowned. “Course you have. It’s the third time we’ve been up here this week.”

Blue realised that this man hadn’t copped on to her not being his friend – and considering she wasn’t Adam right now – sepia hands, warm Henrietta accent – and she wasn’t Noah – there was no lilt, no slouchiness to her body – this mean that she had _three whole soulmates._

She’d never heard of one person having so many.

“I’m not – uh, whoever this is,” she said, making realisation dawn on the face of the stranger.

 _“Oh._ ”

“Oh,” she agreed.

“His name’s Dick,” the man said. “Or Richard, I guess. What’s yours?”

“Blue,” Blue replied. _Richard. Noah, Adam and Richard._ “Why is he in Switzerland?”

The man’s expression turned proud. “Dick’s good at finding things – artefacts, lost objects. He has hunches, you see. Just gets these feelings, and if he follows them, he finds all sorts of things.”

“His hunch took you to Switzerland.”

“It did. We’re going to find something great out here.”

Blue nodded Richard’s head. “How old is he?”

“Fourteen, I think.”

Adam had just turned fourteen. She switched with him on his birthday – there was a small cake settled in front of him and his parents sitting opposite. The man had glared a little when she appeared but relaxed when she announced herself as Blue, not Gansey. She’d wished him a happy birthday before she came home.

(She had not switched with Noah again.)

“Does he have any other soulmates?”

The man shrugged. “I’m not sure. We haven’t spoken about it. I don’t know of many people who have more than one.”

“I do,” Blue said.

“Really? How many?”

She opened her mouth to respond, staring out at the mountain range of Switzerland, but before the words came out, she was back in bed. Now, however, the light was turned on. Richard had looked around her room – Blue had had a _boy in her room._

She looked around for changes, for something to tell her a little more about Richard other than his age and the fact that he was finding things in Switzerland, rather than attending school. Her eyes alighted on the notebook on her bedside table, and the messy boyish scrawl at the bottom of the page.

_I like your room._

Blue laughed.

She didn’t switch with Richard again for a long time. She and Adam switched every three months like clockwork, she and Noah switched never like broken clockwork, and Richard stood away, a presence that she very much would like to have again, like the inevitable chime of a clock striking midnight.

Midnight came in the middle of a summer’s afternoon when she turned fifteen.

She’d been arranging herbs and mixing them with Orla in the kitchen, working them with a pestle and mortar and spooning them into tiny pouches for her cousin to tie up, when she grabbed her cousin’s arm.

“It’s happening,” she said, because she could feel it coming.

Orla, who’d never once switched with a soulmate, turned to her with interest.

Then Blue was gone and standing in a grassy field.

Far to one side of her was a dense wood, packed with trees, and ahead of her were cows, fenced in. There were barns, too, bright white things littered across the land, and somewhere far to her right, a large house. _Where am I?_

“What are you doing?” a voice asked, and Blue turned to see another boy, about her own age, with dark curly hair and mud-stained jeans. He was holding a cat in his hands, ginger and fluffy, and his head was tilted to the side. Blue felt incredibly strange just to look at him.

“I’m… I’m not sure,” she said. “Who am I right now?”

The boy blinked and stepped closer. “Are you one of his other soulmates?”

She frowned. “What do you mean? Other?”

“Are you Adam?”

“No? How do you know Adam?”

“You’re Blue, then, right?”

Blue nodded. “Am I Richard right now?”

The boy let out a bark of laughter. She inexplicably loved the sound of it. “ _Richard?_ Who told you his name was _Richard?_ ”

Blue shrugged. “Some guy in Switzerland.” It had been two years since that day and Blue had used computers in the library to find the mountain they’d been hiking. She’d stared at photos of it, like just looking would transport her back to that day.

“His friends don’t call him Richard. Or Dick.”

“What do they call him?”

“Gansey,” the boy replied.

“Gansey,” Blue repeated, the words clicking into place. “Adam has a soulmate called Gansey.”

The boy took one look at the cat in his hands, then Blue scrunching up Gansey’s face in confusion, and sat heavily on the ground. Blue took a pause before joining him.

“Do you have a soulmate called Adam?” the boy asked.

Blue nodded. “And another one called Noah.”

He looked at her, sharp. “We’re all a big tangle of soulmates,” he said and it sounded like a decision.

“Who are you?” she asked.

The boy pushed the cat into her hands and Blue pulled up Richard’s – no, Gansey’s – lips into a smile, pushing his wonderful boy hands through the cat’s fur.

“Ronan,” the boy said. “Lynch. I’m soulmates with Gansey and Noah.”

“Noah,” Blue whispered. “You know Noah? Have you switched with him recently? I haven’t in years-”

Ronan shook his head. “I only switched with him the one time. I was about six so I don’t really remember it, but his big sister was there and she couldn’t stop laughing about how young I was compared to him.”

“He went to Aglionby Academy,” Blue said, as that’s all she knew about the boy known as Noah.

“You’re shitting me.”

“No?”

“So do I.”

Then she was falling back into the kitchen with Orla, who was grinning wide and crazed.

“Oh, I just _love_ him,” she said. “I love him, Blue, he’s so polite and he complimented my skirt and he said he hopes you like cats because he was playing with one when he switched – oh, Blue, he looked _so happy_ when I said you liked cats.”

Blue had googled Richard Gansey once in a library and it had come back with a forty-year-old man, whose wife was a prominent Republican politician, and then it had come back with his fifteen-year-old son. He’d been attractive in all the ways rich, happy boys could be attractive, but she’d felt particularly strange over the word _Republican_ and the word _rich_. Those were two words she didn’t tend to associate herself with.

She switched with Gansey sporadically. Once while he sat in a helicopter – she had a confusing conversation with the pilot, his sister Helen – and then once in the middle of a Latin class. That time had elicited a groan from his body because she realised she was sitting in Aglionby Academy – because _of course_ all her soulmates went to the hell school. On one side of Gansey, she caught sight of Adam, who was looking at her with a tilting of his head, and on the other was an angry boy with a shaved head.

 _Ronan_ , she realised, belated.

“I hope I’m not boring you, Dick,” the teacher had said. He was smarmy in all the ways a man could be.

“Uh,” Blue breathed, eyes wide. She looked to Adam for help, because he was her soulmate too, and if anyone was going to help her, it was him.

He frowned at her before catching on. “Blue?” he asked.

Blue made Gansey’s head nod. The other boys in the class were watching, interested. She didn’t know the excitement that had stirred over Richard Gansey III having two soulmates, in Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch. She didn’t know the utter amazement that had alighted on their faces when Gansey had admitted to having two more in Noah and Blue. She didn’t know that everyone was going to be talking about this for the next week.

The teacher rolled his eyes, turning to all the students. “In future, could you boys _not_ switch during my class? It’s very disruptive.”

Blue snorted. “Don’t worry, I’m sure my teacher is just as annoyed as you are. I’m in the middle of giving a presentation on the systemic bias against minorities in the US government and I’m pretty sure Gansey hasn’t read my notes.”

She caught the way some of the boys laughed, but Blue was particularly tuned in to the way Adam smiled at her, warm and friendly and proud, and how Ronan was looking at her with dark, amused eyes.

She didn’t know why he looked so different – why Ronan _felt_ so different – but maybe one day she’d find that out.

“He’s either gonna ace that for you,” Ronan said, “or you’re gonna fail your class. There’s no in between.”

Blue didn’t mind, though, if she failed in that moment, because she was sitting next to her soulmate and another of her soulmate’s bodies, with another boy who she _knew_ was going to be important to her.

Adam must’ve seen the way she was smiling with Gansey’s mouth.

“Just wait until you meet Noah,” he said, and she was thrown back into her own body, still at the front of the class, her teacher looking at her entirely amused.

_Noah. Noah. Noah._

She tried to will the switch but it never came.

When she switched with Ronan, however, it made sense.

She’d been sitting in the reading room with Maura and Calla and Persephone when she vanished and blinked into the bright, sunny Henrietta day. She was sixteen and this body was not her own.

But it wasn’t Noah’s, and it was Adam’s, and it wasn’t Gansey’s.

She knew it was Ronan’s in an instant.

Blue was pushed along by the crowd of people in their Sunday best, and she turned, looking for the sign – ah, there, St. Agnes. Ronan Lynch attended St. Agnes church on a Sunday. For a second, Blue pictured waiting outside as herself one day, and him walking out and the both of them feeling that sense of rightness she’d never had the opportunity to know.

“Ronan,” a voice barked, and her head snapped to the side. “Come on.”

The owner of a voice was a man not much older than herself. Maybe eighteen, she decided, but he looked older in his suit a perfectly set hair. Beside him was a younger boy, maybe fifteen, with blonde cherubic curls and a dopey smile.

Blue stepped Ronan’s feet out of the way of the crowd and to the cars waiting at the side of the road. She felt some sort of rush when the other boys stopped next to a sleek, black BMW.

“I wanted to talk to you about school,” the older boy said and Blue blinked because he hadn’t recognised that she wasn’t Ronan. “You’ve got to start going to classes – you’re on thin ice right now, and-”

“Ronan?” the younger boy asked. The older one looked a little annoyed at being interrupted, but almost like he’d been expecting it. There was a moment’s pause and the blonde boy nodded, turning to the other. “That’s not Ronan.”

“What do you mean, _That’s not Ronan?_ Of course it is.”

“I’m not Ronan,” Blue supplied.

The boys faced her, the older one frowning. “You’ve met all your soulmates. Gansey, Parrish, Czerny.”

“I’m new,” Blue said, sticking out a hand. The older boy looked surprised by it but shook it anyway. “Blue Sargent.”

“Declan Lynch. This is Matthew.”

“We’re Ronan’s brothers,” Matthew supplied, taking Blue’s hand, too and shaking it once with a grin. “He hasn’t switched in a long time because he met all his soulmates!”

“Gansey and Noah, right?”

“And Adam,” Declan said, off-hand. It made sense all over Blue’s soul, stretched out to fill the jagged confines of Ronan Lynch, that he was soulmates with Adam, too. That they all had each other; that they all _shared_ each other. The only sense of jealousy Blue could even muster was that they’d all met each other, and she was still around, not knowing them in person.

“I’m not staying long,” Blue announced, because she felt the way Ronan was trying to get back into his own body.

“It was nice to meet you!” Matthew said.

Declan nodded once in farewell. “Look after him.”

Then she was back in the reading room, Maura and Calla and Persephone all tilting their heads at her.

“We just met a snake,” Calla said.

“We’re going to look after each other,” Blue replied, knowing it was the truth.

Blue worked at Nino’s, a vaguely popular pizza place. It was usually filled to the brim with the raven boys of Aglionby Academy, and so it was bizarre to Blue that she’d never once met any of her soulmates there. That out of all the raven boys that could visit Nino’s, it was never them.

_Noah and Adam and Gansey and Ronan._

Noah who she only switched with the once and never again, who she couldn’t find even in the back of her head.

Adam who she switched with once every three months, who was littered with bruises and dirt and oil, who did nothing but work and toil to make his way into an Academy of rich boys with rich fathers.

Gansey who switched with her sporadically, in helicopters and classes, during rowing training and while sitting in the front seat of a vivid orange car with the loudest engine known to man.

Ronan who switched with her once every two weeks on a Sunday, sometimes during church, sometimes before or after, who drove a beautiful BMW and who didn’t get along with his older brother but seemed to adore his younger one.

Blue wanted to meet her raven boys more desperately than anything else in the universe. She wanted to meet the souls that connected with hers so precisely; the boys that were meant to fill all the gaps in her, who she was meant to fill the gaps in.

A tumble of Aglionby boys entered Nino’s directly after school got out. Another waitress directed them to their tables, before knocking twice on Blue’s shoulder.

“Raven boys in your section,” she warned. “Pitcher of iced tea. Four glasses.”

“Got it,” Blue replied, and went about with collecting the pitcher and glasses, mentally gearing herself to be in the presence of obnoxious Aglionby boys, with their expensive cars, expensive shades, expensive existences.

She didn’t look much when walking over; just saw a glimpse of four bodies crammed haphazardly into a booth and set the pitcher and glasses on the table.

“I’ll be back in a moment to take your order,” Blue said, before looking up.

Meeting one soulmate was supposed to be a sharp intake of breath, the feeling of two souls settling into a body. Meeting two was supposed to be like coming home and your chest opening up wide.

Meeting four at once was like a flock of ravens beating their wings inside her lungs. She couldn’t, for the life of her, understand why a group of ravens was called an _unkindness_ when this was most wonderful feeling she’d ever known.

Blue gripped at the table to steady herself, feeling them all at once. She blinked hard to rid herself of the tears that threatened to overrun.

“Blue Sargent,” Ronan Lynch said. He was sharp and jagged, with a shaved head and a spirally tattoo of thorns and claws poking out of a dark tank top. She knew what it was like to sit in that body, to have such angry bones.

Next to him was a boy she’d only seen in photos online. All perfect teeth and perfect hair; a rich boy beautiful, an innocent kind of beautiful. “You’re Blue,” he said in a whisper, and she nodded because she was. Blue knew what it was like to be Richard Gansey III, and she couldn’t wait to know what it was like to be beside him.

Opposite him was a boy of sepia skin, and for once, no bruises. He was smiling at her like she was the setting sun and the rising moon all at once. Like they’d been waiting six years to be in the same breathing space – because they had, oh, they had. Blue had felt his father’s hateful glare, had felt the wince of pain on his skin. She knew Adam Parrish like the back of her hand, even when he thought himself unknowable.

Then, in the corner, staring at her with the widest of eyes and the biggest of smiles. She didn’t know this face. She didn’t know the smudge on his cheek, the paleness of his skin, the blonde of his hair. But she knew _him._ Noah Czerny. Who switched with her once and never again. Whose voice was the first voice she’d ever replayed in her head. “Blue,” he said, in a voice so wonderful, exactly how she remembered it when she said her name through his mouth.

She smiled. She fucking _beamed._

“Took your time,” Adam said, not talking about the pitcher of iced tea.

“Sorry it took so long,” Blue replied, talking about the truth.

“Gansey’s been slumming it here waiting to meet you,” Ronan agreed. Gansey punched Ronan in the arm, got a harder punch back in return.

“Worth it,” Gansey said.

Blue laughed and grinned and couldn’t help the warm feeling in her chest that was blooming, blooming.

“When’s your shift finished?” Noah asked.

“An hour. I’m done in an hour.”

Gansey nodded, decisive. “We’ll go somewhere.”

They did.

They climbed in the car Gansey lovingly called the Pig, and they went somewhere. And Blue had never felt so whole.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that's my only trc fic lmao  
> thank you for reading! i really enjoyed writing these characters - ronan lynch holds a special place in my heart - maybe i'll do it again some time!
> 
> pretty please talk to me in the comments! i'd love to know what you think!


End file.
